1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switching-operation arrangement having a movable activating surface that moves linearly and acts with a switching action on a switching element or a sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a switching-operation arrangement may be configured, for example, in the form of a touch pad for operating various functions and/or in the manner of a short-stroke button. The switching-operation arrangement can be used, in particular, in a motor vehicle.
Such a switching-operation arrangement has a manually movable actuating surface for operation by the user. The actuating surface, which has an extent along a first axis and a second axis, which are located approximately perpendicularly to one another, interacts with a displacement means such that the actuating surface can be moved essentially linearly, in the direction of a third axis, by at least one distance from a starting position or a zero position into an actuating position, wherein the third axis is located essentially perpendicularly to the first and second axes. The actuating position may be in the form of a switching position such that the actuating surface, in the switching position, acts with switching action on a switching element, a sensor or the like. This then generates a switching signal, which, in turn, can be used for triggering a correspondingly associated function. It has been found that tilting of the actuating surface, in particular in the event of the latter being operated eccentrically by the user, can occur.